<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Stupid Perfect Face by Casidi_Mac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886054">His Stupid Perfect Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casidi_Mac/pseuds/Casidi_Mac'>Casidi_Mac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small Fandom Booster Pack [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GYEE (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drunk Sex, Exes, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casidi_Mac/pseuds/Casidi_Mac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What the fuck are you doing here, Eddie?” There wasn’t really a point in him asking, he knew exactly what Eddie was doing here, and, moreover, he knew he was going to let him in again anyway.</em>
</p><p>There's a reason Eddie stopped drinking wine. However, it doesn't really matter when he keeps finding himself tipsy and on Miles' doorstep - again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles/Eddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small Fandom Booster Pack [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Stupid Perfect Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any opinions expressed by the characters in this story do not necessarily reflect those of the author. Any events that occur within this story that are viewed favourably by the characters are not necessarily condoned by the author. I am not making any money off of this fanfiction.</p><p><strong>Content Warning</strong>: There is a scene in this story of potential dubcon/noncon where Eddie is drunk and consent is not properly discussed, nor would Eddie technically be able to give it due to his level of intoxication. It is implied that this is something that happens regularly and that both characters are fine with it, but from a legal and moral standpoint it can still be read as non-con. Take care of yourselves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck are you doing here, Eddie?” Miles looked out tiredly at the dejected figure in camouflage standing just within the magelight outside his door. There wasn’t really a point in him asking, he knew exactly what Eddie was doing here, and, moreover, he knew he was going to let him in again anyway.</p><p>“Izumi said you weren’t drinking anymore.” Miles growled, not budging from his place blocking the door just yet.</p><p>“I just had a little bit.” Eddie swayed slightly. “Can I come in?”</p><p>Miles sighed and moved aside. Eddie was already swaying up his steps and into the room before he could even fully get out of the doorway. As a result, Eddie bumped into his shoulder, knocking him back a step, and causing Eddie to reel slightly.</p><p>“Jonas’ sack, how much is ‘a little bit’” Miles sniped.</p><p>“I only had two glasses, calm the fuck down.”</p><p>Miles rolled his eyes. Grey whined in response.</p><p>“Where’s Chandler?” Miles asked, looking around for Eddie’s hawk as he turned the deadbolt on his door.</p><p>“Hm?” Eddie squinted at him. “Sleeping back at base. He doesn’t like the bar.”</p><p><em>Neither do you, last I checked</em>. Miles thought savagely.</p><p>Eddie rolled off deeper into Miles’ quarters, familiar enough with the layout even after all these years.</p><p>Miles stalked behind him cursing Eddie – and himself – under his breath the whole way.</p><p>The door to Miles’ bathroom closed in his face as Eddie disappeared inside and Miles posted up outside to wait for him. Maybe this time he could actually manage to kick him out of his Kadamned house before they did this whole song and dance all over again.</p><p>Eddie was taking his sweet time so Miles shoved off the wall to stalk into his kitchen and grab Eddie a glass of water. He heard the bathroom door click open as he was hunting through his cabinets for -What the fuck was he searching for? A meaningless distraction so he didn’t have to look at Eddie’s stupid perfect face? Yeah that was it. -</p><p>Eddie’s Kadamned feet didn’t make a single noise on Miles’ tile floor before a hand slid around his side, and Miles whirled around, baring his teeth and snarling. He was immediately met by Eddie’s aforementioned stupid perfect face right up close to his, his breath smelling of wine and wafting into Miles’ nose.</p><p>He flung a hand up to grab Eddie’s lapels with the intention of shoving him away, but before he could do more than clutch his half-jacket, Eddie’s lips landed on his and Miles was done for. He had never managed to say no to Eddie yet, and there was no point pretending that tonight was going to be the night he managed it.</p><p>There was far too much teeth in their kiss, from both ends, and Eddie’s mouth tasted of Red Harbour wine. It was still enough to make Miles’ shoulders drop from around his ears and turn the tight clutch of his hand on Eddie’s jacket to a caress of his collarbone.</p><p>Eddie’s hands burned a path down his chest, even through his shirt. Whatever finesse Eddie might have managed under better conditions was lost to his two glasses of wine, and one of his hands immediately found its’ way to Miles’ ass. Miles sometimes wished he could confidently say the possessive squeeze Eddie treated him to was unwarranted, but he still hadn’t managed to find the time to have even one proper rebound fuck. Considering it was rapidly approaching 10 years since their final fight, he thought it might be pointless to keep thinking he’d ‘get around to it’.</p><p>Eddie ground against him, and the hard length poking against his thigh made Miles groan into Eddie’s mouth.</p><p>He was suddenly consumed by rage. How fucking <em>dare</em> Eddie keep fucking coming back here, drunk off his ass and looking for a fuck and then keeping up that holier-than-thou attitude when they met?! If he hated what Miles did so fucking much, he should go get his damned rocks off somewhere else and quit being such a Kadamned hypocrite.</p><p>The hand that had gentled on Eddie’s shoulder turned fierce again, and Miles clutched his shoulder and belt loop to pull him in close to Miles’ own center of gravity before pivoting to flip them around and slam Eddie’s back against his rigid countertop.</p><p><em>“Fuck you, Eddie" </em>He snarled, ripping his mouth away for only a moment before diving back in. He bit Eddie’s neck punishingly before forcing his tongue into Eddie’s mouth for what could less be called a kiss than an attack. Eddie’s grip tightened on the back of his shoulders and he could feel his short nails dig into his flesh.</p><p>He turned his attention back to Eddie’s neck and bit him hard, fully intending to leave him covered in marks so his skin could fucking tell everybody that he still belonged to Miles, however he might protest.</p><p>Miles ran his hands down Eddie’s sides, following curves and dips that he still remembered like his own. He yanked Eddie’s shirt out of where it was tucked into his trousers. He unzipped him and yanked his pants and briefs down, exposing only his hardening dick and the stupid perfect globes of his Kadamned ass.</p><p>He wrapped his rough hand around Eddie’s dick and stroked him hard, relishing the dry friction of it and knowing it probably wasn’t very comfortable for Eddie.</p><p>Eddie’s head made a <em>thunk</em> sound as he dropped it back to rest against Miles’ cabinet, and the sound of his hard and fast breaths filled the small kitchen.</p><p>His hand ran up the back of Miles’ neck to comb through the shorter hairs at the back of his head and clutch tightly onto the longer ones on the top of his head. He felt the pressure of Eddie pulling his back before he felt the pain of him yanking him back by his hair, forcing him to abandon his quest to cover his throat and collar in bruises.</p><p>Eddie looked straight into Miles’ eyes, the bright yellow glow of them completely overtaking their usual blue. Miles bared his teeth, waiting to hear what Eddie would say, but all he said was <em>“Miles”</em></p><p>Miles sighed, and the grip on his hair loosened. He brought his hand up to his own mouth and gathered the spit in his mouth to lick a stripe up his own palm, attempting to wet it before he grasped Eddie again.</p><p>He stroked Eddie the way he’d always liked, and Eddie ducked his face down into Miles’ vision, blocking the view of Miles’ hand working his cock. He moved his hand down to cup Miles’ jaw and tilted it up with a thumb just under the hinge of it. Once he had it where he wanted, Eddie kissed him again. It was still sloppy, but slower than the first fevered kisses they’d shared.</p><p>Miles softened the hand holding Eddie’s jacket again and ran it down his chest to ruck up his shirt and feel his hard muscles and the small pebbles of his nipples. As they parted to breathe, Eddie sucked in a breath and Miles moved his hand back around to squeeze Eddie’s ass and caress his thigh on his way to gently cup his sac and roll the balls in his hand.</p><p>Eddie threw his head back and away from Miles to escape from their kiss and gasp into the still air of Miles’ kitchen.</p><p>Miles dropped his face back down to nibble at Eddie’s collarbone and watch the head of Eddie’s dick appear and disappear in the ring of his own fingers while Eddie’s hips jerked helplessly.</p><p><em>I can’t keep doing this.</em> A stray thought appeared as he listened to Eddie’s breath hitch.</p><p><em>I can’t give this up. </em>He countered himself as Eddie cried out and coated Miles’ hands and shirt in his cum.</p><p>Eddie went loose-limbed and collapsed back against Miles’ counter, panting and staring up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused and unseeing.</p><p>Miles snuck his hands around Eddie’s waist to help hold him up in case his legs decided to slip out from under him.</p><p>There he was, bent back and looking well-fucked, elbows resting on Miles’ counter and outlined only by the soft angled light of the nearest magelight outside Miles’ kitchen window.</p><p><em>I love this stupid son-of-a-bitch.</em> Miles acknowledged privately to himself the words that he had never – and most likely <em>would</em> never – say aloud to any other living being on this planet.</p><p>Eddie was red all down his neck and chest, his clothes in complete disarray as his chest rapidly rose and fell with his gasps.</p><p>He got control of his breathing fairly quickly, and Miles looked up to watch him as the rapid gasps slowed and evened out into regular inhales and exhales. Eddie pulled his head forward from where it rested on Miles’ cabinet and Miles watched as the golden light faded back out and almost entirely disappeared behind Eddie’s usual deep blue.</p><p>Eddie offered him a small lopsided smile and gently pulled at Miles’ shoulders to guide him into switching spots with Eddie once again. Once Miles was leaning up against his own cabinets, Eddie dropped easily to his knees in front of him and adeptly unzipped his trousers to release the pressure on his dick. His cock had been earnestly pressing against the front of his pants for long enough that he was sure there might be a faint imprint of his zipper on the sensitive skin.</p><p>Eddie didn’t even hesitate before swallowing him down halfway to the root, his hands immediately coming up to work the base and his balls without any hesitation or even without looking, the bastard.</p><p>Eddie closed his eyes and sucked, pulling a ‘gyagh’ out of Miles. He went at the task with a fervour that Miles had never been able to replicate, even at their best. Eddie pulled off and swirled his tongue around the head, providing friction with his hand while he took a breath.</p><p>Miles dropped his hand into Eddie’s wild brown hair and clutched at the strands briefly before softening his grip and allowing Eddie free reign over his cock.</p><p>Miles alternated between staring down at Eddie bobbing his head up and down on his cock and staring at the ceiling, unable to handle the sight of it along with the intense sensation.</p><p>“Eddie-” He strained, wanting to tell him what he’d sworn only a few minutes ago not to ever breathe aloud.</p><p>Instead, he just groaned as Eddie pulled his favourite trick and swallowed Miles completely down to the root, swallowing around the head and providing a perfectly tight ring of his throat muscles.</p><p>“AKGh!” Miles shouted “Eddie!”</p><p>An explosion inside his brain. The feel of silky strands in his fingers. A perfectly tight ring around his cock. A lighting quick zip of feeling racing through his whole body. Hard linoleum digging into his hand as he clutched desperately at his countertop to stop his legs from giving out under him.</p><p>He could feel Eddie’s throat convulsing around him as he tried to swallow. It was too intense, and Miles pulled Eddie’s head roughly away from his dick, a final spurt of cum splashing across Eddie’s stupid perfect face.</p><p>Eddie blinked up at him, Miles’ mess all over his face. Miles had to groan at the sight and look away as his cock valiantly tried to give a standing ovation, only to send an uncomfortable sensation up Miles’ spine and nearly send him flying out of his own skin.</p><p>Miles smoothed Eddie’s hair down where he’d yanked at it and ran his hand down the back of his neck. He clutched Eddie’s collar again and guided him to stand, reaching behind himself for the glass of water he’d prepared and holding it out in front of him.</p><p>“Drink this” He growled. The zipping sensation was still racing underneath his skin, and he felt like he needed to go take Grey for a run around the block. Even in the darkness, colours seemed brighter and too intense for him to look at for too long. He needed to go lie down, preferably with another warm body next to him. But that wasn’t what happened next. It never was.</p><p>Eddie blearily looked at him and then the water, finally seeming to clue in. He took it in a daze and threw it back, barely taking a breath between gulps.</p><p>Miles found his gaze drawn sharply to Eddie’s neck. Red splotches were already showing up where Miles had bit him, and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down in time with his swallows. Miles growled deep in his chest again, hoping it was sub-vocal enough that Eddie wouldn’t hear.</p><p>Eddie finished the glass of water in one go and handed it back to Miles.</p><p>The first time this had happened, they had sat awkwardly on either side of the bed, facing away from each other and not speaking for what had felt like hours before Eddie had finally stood up and walked right back out Miles’ door like he’d never been there.</p><p>This time, the twentieth or thirtieth time – he’d lost count - Miles cut all that off at the pass by growling “Go home, Eddie.” Before Eddie could say something – or nothing, and say all the more for it-.</p><p>Eddie rubbed at his face, wiping away the drying mess on his cheek bone, but smearing it worse where some had landed in his hair. He turned around and walked back to the entry hall and Miles heard the front door open and click shut from where he continued to lean against his countertop.</p><p>There was no one to speak to in the house, so Miles didn’t say another word before he collapsed into his bed and fell asleep, almost an hour later.</p>
<hr/><p>Izumi saw the marks the next morning.</p><p>“I’ve gotta stop fucking drinking” Eddie said tiredly, noticing his gaze.</p><p>“You say that every month”</p><p>Eddie buried his eyes behind his hand, but couldn’t hide the sharp downturn at the corner of his mouth and Chandler cooed softly from his shoulder.</p><p>“You really need to stop drinking.” Izumi sighed and laid a warm hand on his arm, which was too tense to be shaking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and thank you in advance for any kind comments and words of encouragement you leave on this work. I will not be reading or replying to any comments. I write fanfiction for fun and relaxation, and I choose not to interact with the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>